Push-to-connect tube couplings of various types are known in the art. To make a connection, the end of a tube is inserted into the coupling. As the tube is inserted, the end of the tube is engaged by a collet, pawl or other means that grips the tube to prevent withdrawal of the tube from the coupling. Some existing machined collets have a tendency to bite through the tube when subjected to large forces or to lack sufficient holding strength.